Are You A Magnet?
by andoriia-chan
Summary: Nine never felt something like this before towards girls. Not until this girl came in their school and everything changes. He found himself dreaming for this girl. But he's a BIG lame! What will he do to get the attention of this girl?   READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_*sigh*Finally I've finished this story...It took me days to finish this. Well, this is my very first Type-0 Fanfic. hope you guys like it! Enjoy! ^^ and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter I<em>**

**~Stupid Love Bug**~

_First Day of School_

"Hey Eight, who's that girl from earlier? " Nine asked. It's their lunch break and they're at the school's park.

"Er…" Eight got quite confused on Nine's question and tried to remember when in the world did he get together with a girl? It's not Cater he swear, he's too shy to be with her. Cater is his long time crush since their freshman year. Then he suddenly remembered that early morning, he accompanied his girl classmate back from grade school that transferred here on their academy, Peristylium Suzaku. And he's glad about it, he get a chance to be school mates with her again though, sadly, they're not classmates. And they're already on their senior in high school, so it means that he will not be able to get a chance to be classmates with her again. Then he realized that Nine just asked him about this girl, a malice thought run in his mind. '_hhm…I wonder if Nine got a small type on that girl_'He hid a mischievous smile and looked at Nine, trying to hide that smile. "Well, are you just talking about the girl I am with this morning?"

Nine nodded casually. "Yeah"

"The girl with short silver hair?"

"Yeah"

"The cute one I am with?"

Nine felt irritated "Yeah, who else? Is there any girl who's with you this morning?"

Eight was quite surprised at his sudden burst of slight irritation. "Are you irritated?"

"Er…Not really. What's her name?"

"Why do you want to know?" He is still controlling the mischievous smile; he wants to see how long will Nine keep his secret crush with his former classmate. '_Why can't he just spit it out?'_ Eight thought.

Nine gulped, not letting Eight notice his sudden sweating, then he became irritated "Do you really need a reason? Is it wrong to know her name? I mean she is our new school mate. You know me; I know all the names of our school mates."

"It's because you're nosy." Eight snorted. But, his best friend is right, there's not at least a single name he doesn't know among their schoolmates.

"What did you just said?"

"Well, I said her name's Seven."

"S-seven?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You're name's Nine, I'm Eight then she's Seven."

Nine just sighed, when Eight suddenly screamed. "Aw!"

Nine felt confused. "Why?"

Eight scratched his head "Er..n-nothing." Then he laughed sheepishly. Nine get his chance to escape, he simply leave Eight there for his friends not to get suspicious anymore about why he asked the girl's name.

"Stupid!" Eight and Nine cursed at the same time. Nine is already on their classroom, while Eight is still standing there at the school's park.

Eight thought _'Really stupid! You should've played around a little, Eight. You shouldn't have told him her name yet. Really stupid!'_

While Nine thought. '_Damn why did I forgot to ask about what's his connection with Seven? And on why they're together. _'

**oOo**

_Next Day of School_

"Hey Machina! You know the new girl here? The girl I am with, yesterday morning?" Eight whispered to Machina. They're walking together going to their own classrooms. Machina is leaning his ear closely to Eight. Then he turned at him. "Yeah actually we're classmates. Her name's Seven, right?"

Eight nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what's about her? You like her?"

"N-no…no…Yesterday, Nine had asked me about her. Well, her name specifically. And my instinct's telling me that Nine have a liking to her."

"And you are jealous?"

Eight didn't expect it. "No. I mean his excuse was—well '_it's natural for him to ask her name, because we know that he knows all the names of our schoolmates_'."

"What's your point Eight? Why don't you just tell me that you also like her and you're jealous?"

"Tch! It's not the point. What I'm about to tell you will be our dirty little secret. I don't believe Nine's excuses about '_it's natural for him to ask her name'_ and whatsoever. I know he has some 'thing' for her. And I'm gonna take a look on that. I'll keep an eye on him." Eight's eyes narrowed.

Machina rubbed his chin. "hhhmmm…Well, I'm intrigued suddenly. I get your point now." He turned at Eight then his expression turned to curiousness. "But are you sure you don't like her too?"

Eight rolled his eyes. "…For the nth time NO."

Then Eight went in his classroom, leaving Machina at the corridor.

**oOo**

_Lunch Break_

Machina, Eight and Jack were sitting at a round bench beside the school's garden. They're talking about Nine having a liking to the transfer, Seven.

"Wow, that's kinda interesting. Nine is known as a stupid guy, which is true. I didn't expect that he's also into girls and all, or I didn't know he is even thinking about them." Jack laughed out loud at his own joke. Then Eight and Machina chuckled. Well, Jack has a point. And he added. "Now, I just realized, yeah, I can't imagine Nine courting a girl?" Then the three guys burst out laughing, when Nine appeared.

"Having a fun time, eh?" Nine sat beside Eight. Then the three kept quiet.

"Well, is it wrong to have fun?" Machina said.

"No, It's just…How about you share it with me?" Nine smiled showing off his teeth. With that the three boys had their palms sweating.

Eight was the one who spoke, smiling sheepishly. "Well, it's not that necessary."

Nine slightly pouted. "Hmmm…"

Then fortunately, Eight saw something interesting and an idea went in his mind. "Hey Nine, look! Here comes Seven." He pointed from afar. Seven is walking with her new girl friends, Sice, Queen, Cinque, Deuce and Cater.

Nine turned his attention instantly to where Seven was and said, boringly. "So what's about her?" though his attention didn't move away from her. As he was busy looking at Seven, Eight, Machina and Jack is observing him and smiling mischievously to each other, throwing that smile at Nine.

Jack whispered. "See? Nine really has no brain, he didn't even know what he saw from that girl." Then the three snickered. And Eight said to Nine. "Er..Well she's beautiful, right?" Jack nudged Eight on the side, snickering still. "Jerk." Jack snorted. Eight just smiled. Machina can't stop from snickering but quietly.

"Well, kind of." Nine is still staring at her direction.

_While on the other hand…._

Cinque nudged Queen slightly on the side. "Hey Queen look, Nine is staring at our direction. I bet he's gazing at you." She whispered, keeping her eyes from Nine, for him not to notice that they're talking about him. Queen shivered inwardly and whispered as she took a glance at Nine, "Shut up Cinque. You're disgusting." Sice made a disgusting whistle, more like mocking. "…Queen, Queen, why don't you just admit you also find Nine cute."

Queen shuddered more, but visible this time which cause the girls to giggle at her reaction. "Shut up girls. There's no way in hell I'd like him. I mean, he's idiot. He doesn't even reach my standards."

"Hhhmmm…" Deuce spoke, her eyes far away. "How about King? I mean he likes you right? And he's good, kind and nice and your names are even compatible, '_King and Queen'_." She emphasized.

The girls exchange glances and nod to each other. "Yeah."

"Deuce has a very bright point." Cater said, grinning. Then King is walking to their direction and smiled gently at Queen and away. The girls giggled except for Seven who's just quiet and smiling. Queen smiled embarrassedly "Stop it please. Why don't you just sneak in Seven's life? She's all but quiet." Queen turned at Seven's attention. Seven shyly smiled. "Oh, there's nothing really interesting in my life."

"There is." Cinque said. Seven looked at Cinque and found that all the girls' attentions are on her. She gulped. And Cinque asked. "Who's your guy crush?" They stopped walking, turning to Seven and waited for her answer.

Seven felt more nervous. "Er… I don't have any...for now"

Sice leaned closer "Hhm…Really?"

Seven nodded. "Yeah."

"How about Nine?" Deuce asked.

Seven sheepishly smiled. "Why always Nine? Maybe you guys are the ones who like him."

Queen clapped. "Exactly Seven!"

Then they all looked at Deuce. Deuce sighed. "…Enough of that. The better conclusion is, no girls will ever like Nine." Then she walks ahead of them. And the girls giggled at what Deuce said, following behind her.

"I'll take that as a fact, Deuce" Sice said. Seven just quietly followed behind, smiling. Then she took a glance at Nine then away.

Nine's heart stopped beating. '_D-did she just stare back at me?_' Then he's still following her by his eyes until she's nowhere to be seen. Then as he turned his attention back at his friends, he found them looking at him meaningfully. Even though their lips are not curved up, he could clearly see the smile on their eyes. He gulped but still keeping his coolness. "What?"

Eight smiled, pursing his lips. Then he closed his eyes ad opened them looking at him sharply. Nine felt nervous by the way he stares at him. Eight raised his eyebrows up and down playfully, once. "You like her, right?"

Nine gulped. "W-who's her?"

Jack said playing innocent, looking up like he's thinking of something. "Hhhmm…Well, her name is my favorite number." Then he looks back at Nine with a very creepy smile, which cause Nine's heart to beat more faster.

"Is it Seven, Jack?" Machina turned to Jack, playing an innocent one too.

"Wow! Tsk! Machina you got it right! How'd you know it?"

Nine felt slightly irritated. "Are you guys making fun of me?"

"Oh no, no we're not."Eight placed his hands on his shoulders. "We just want you to admit."

"Why don't you just admit that you like her?" Jack said.

"Her?" Nine said, still trying to play dumb.

"My favorite number, idiot." Jack felt slightly irritated.

And Nine quietly said. "Seven."

"At last, he mentioned her name." Eight grinned and it's very refreshing.

Nine's cheek became a shade of pink. "Shut up guys! No, I d-don't." But instead his friends smiled more creepily. Nine's face flushed more. "W-what?"

"We don't believe you." Eight said.

Nine can't believe his friends; he looked to each of them. "Y-you guys are so mean. What do you mean by '_we_'?"

Machina crossed his arms. "Simply, we don't believe you."

"Anyway, don't you trust us?" Jack said. Nine can't take his friends pushiness, which make him flushed even more in embarrassment. "A-am I that obvious?"

"Well, actually, yes." Eight said. Then they stayed quiet for a while. Nine can't look at his friends but his friends are waiting for his answer. Waiting for him to admit it. Nine is kind of confused about the looks of his friends. "W-what is it again this time?"

"Still not gonna admit it?" Jack smiled, mischievously.

Nine gulped, still not looking at them. "W-well no…I mean, I already said no." He really can't look straightly at his friends anymore. He's too shy to admit it. He never liked a girl before. Well, he's just attracted but didn't mean that he already likes her. But now is totally different, he's not just attracted but also '_he likes her'_. He always wants to see her, and she can make his heart pound in a very different way, even if she just stare or glance at him. Just like what happened earlier, she met his gaze and he met hers. And wow, she could even make his day. Then his daydreaming soon interrupted as he noticed his friends snickering. He frowned. "What's funny?"

Jack teasingly, said. "You're flushing by yourself." Then the three can't help but to burst out laughing. Nine's face became redder in embarrassment. "Shut up please! You guys are really mean."

"You're still not saying yes. "Machina said, smiling.

"Okay…okay… I still don't know." Nine lowered his head more. Well, it's true, he really doesn't know. This feeling is very new to him.

Machina raised an eyebrow. "Y-you don't know?"

"Y-yeah."

Eight said. "Why you didn't know?"

"I don't know why I don't know…" Nine finally look up at his friends. "I mean, this is new. I can't understand myself." Then he sighed and realized one thing. _'Why am I denying it? It's too obvious even to me that I like her. But it's so fast; I just saw her yesterday and now this? I got a …c-crush on her?' _He can't even say the word. The three notice his quietness and he seems in a very deep thought and Jack decided to interrupt him. "Ooohhh…you really like my favorite number, huh?"

Nine felt slightly irritated with him saying favorite number and favorite number again and again. He mocked. "Will you stop saying your favorite number? Why can't you mention her name?"

"Well, my favorite number is…Eight." Jack paused. Eight was surprised at what he heard. "W-what?"

Nine can't take his irritation. "Ugh! Enough." He ruffled his hair by his two hands, because of irritation. "You're just making me more confused." Then he huffed and stood and decided to leave them.

"It's not a good joke, Jack. It's gross." Eight said, shivering as Nine left.

"I thought your favorite number is Seven." Machina turned to Jack. Jack smiled showing his teeth. "I'm just kidding Eight. But I noticed Nine changed a bit, huh?"

"Change?" Eight said and he exchange glances with Machina.

"Change? In terms of what?" Machina asked.

Jack thought about it. "Hhhmmm…Well, I think, nothing about him has changed. He's still the stupid Nine we knew. Besides… it's just first day of school. Let's wait for the next days to come." He smiled at them.

Eight and Machina chuckled and said at the same time. "Right."

"Now I wonder, where did Nine go?" Jack looked sideways. Machina and Eight shrugged with a smile on their faces.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? haha..I really love Nine and Seven together, though I have many guys I like with Seven. maybe all the class zero guys except for King. xP...I just see them as friends.<p>

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

___Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

**~Prom Stupidity**~

_Several months have passed by_ and it's February. The long-awaited prom is near and the senior students started practicing their batch dance.

Months have passed, yet Nine never had a single chance to speak with Seven. He's too shy to make a move. There's something mysterious about her that makes her all the more interesting. In a way, he felt a certain tinge of envy against his buddies who could freely interact with Seven. While him, there, he just did is to stare at her, nothing more and nothing less.

Then Eight was saying. "Why don't you take this chance and talk to her at our prom night? Ask her to a dance, man!" He nudged Nine on his side. Eight has a point. "B-but how?" Nine said. He can't imagine himself, finally, talking to her and will hear that sweet tone of her voice. Then he found himself feeling thrilled, excited and nervous and his heart his pounding, rapidly.

"Well, how about you seek the help of Jack." Eight patted his shoulder. And yes, Nine's friends already knew about his liking to Seven. Well, in the very first place, his buddies already knew about it, especially Eight, Jack and Machina. He's just shy to admit it. And the news was spread to Trey, King and Ace. And luckily they're very trustful friends. They hadn't said at least a word to the girls. Though, they find it quite odd for Nine having a crush and it's not just a crush, a BIG crush on a girl. But they're happy for their friend, because like what Jack had said. "At least we knew he's not a total idiot. He knows about girls and hey, he even got the taste." They talked about Nine one time and the guy they're talking about is not there. The boys all agreed to Jack's statement.

"Let's support him." Ace said and they all agreed. "Yeah."

**oOo**

Nine went to Jack for help.

Jack was speaking. "Wow, I never thought you're gonna talk to her. Tsk! I knew it, you have a brain, Nine."

Nine felt insulted. "What do you mean by that Jack?"

Jack smiled and put an arm around Nine's neck. "What I mean is how about you tell her some lines that sure will gonna shoot her."

"Er…that's kinda scary to hear."

"Oh no…" Jack chuckled. "Like for example, hhmm…Here…Why do you even need a watch, a wrist watch I mean, if I could give all my time for you." Then Jack leaned closer and raised his brows up and down playfully."That kinds of lines. Pick up lines is what they call it." Then he leaned away at once pursing his lips to control his laughter. It sounded very silly. But Nine was kind of amazed. For him, it was a very good line to give to her, but it sounded kind of weird. He turned to Jack, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure I'm gonna say that?"

"Well, yeah. It's up to you… " Jack is still controlling his smile. "But it'd be better if you'll tell her at least one line."

"Er…do you have another one?" Nine places his index and thumb on his chin, seems like interested which cause Jack to smile, but, thankfully, he didn't laugh. '_This sure is gonna be fun._'Jack thought happily to himself.

**oOo**

_It's their prom night, _and all the students were on their best dresses and suits. Excitement filled the air. All were gathered inside the covered gymnasium. It's six o' clock in the evening as the program started. It started with a ramp, where the students will walk in the red carpet before the entrance of the gymnasium with their partners. One of the school rules for the prom is that they're not allowed to bring an outsider. And their partner is their classmates, who they happen to be linked on the line. The motif of the prom is color black and red. The tables are clothed in red with the accent of black. And each of the tables has red roses to give to their partners when the dance begins, specifically for their first dance. And their chairs, too, were clothed in black with a red ribbon. And the stage was designed in color black and red too, with two dim yellowish lampshades on each side, with plants and red roses, around. Then the very program started with a ceremony and some symbolism. Eight can't hide his nervousness and excitement. "Man, why do they even need to mention and introduce each symbols, like I care." He whispered to Jack. And Jack just smirked. "Just like last year on our junior prom." Then after some few boring introductions and speech, the batch dance began. Nervousness can be felt within the students. Some are quite awkward and conscious on how they look, but the little presentation ended up just fine. And their parents who were watching wore smiles on their faces. And after the short program, which ended up almost eight in the evening, the host requested the students' parents, as their audience for the night, to leave and just go back tomorrow five in the morning to drive and bring their children home. Then the audience slowly went out and lessened until the only ones left are the senior students who are participating for tonight's activity.

Since after the batch dance, after they have their dinner and now the dance is starting, Nine didn't leave his eyes at Seven. He finds her really stunning tonight. Seven is wearing a black tube, above knee length, Tutu dress, which was accented in few glittering diamonds. Then for her sandals, she wore three inches silver stiletto heels, and her hair is in its usual style but in a blower and she wore light make-up. All in all she's still the most beautiful in Nine's eyes. He's sharing a table with Eight, Jack and Machina. But Jack and Machina were busy having a dance. And Eight and Nine were left there at the table, quiet. Nine is wearing a dark gray tuxedo and blue polo and dark blue neck tie inside. Then black slacks and shiny black leather shoes. They've been quiet; none of them plans to talk. Besides, Nine is having a fun time staring at his Seven. He followed her as she had a dance and as she sat back, by his eyes. He's thinking of what line to tell her. Jack had told him a number of lines and even challenged him to take this chance to talk to her and tell her at least one pick up line. But he's too nervous. Especially now, how can he talk to her properly, she's too stunning. He doubts that he can even say a word to her. It seems better to just sit here and stare at her. To stare at her beauty before this night ends. Eight is starting to get bored, what he did is to observe Nine and read what Nine is thinking or maybe he's waiting for him to stand and ask Seven to a dance. But several hours have already passed and nothing's happening. He and Nine are just sitting here and he seems waiting for nothing. Then he asked. "Are you not planning to ask her to a dance?" He stared at his friend like forever whose eyes are still on that girl, he didn't know if it even failed to leave Seven. But Nine didn't answer, like he even heard what he asked. But still Eight waited and a minute has passed. He knew it. Why does he even wait, where he well knows how lame his friend was. Then he sighed, resting his chin on his hand. Then Nine suddenly spoke, but he's not looking at him, his eyes still on Seven. "How about you? Why don't you ask Cater?"

Eight didn't expect he would ask such. "I-I'm shy."

"Then that's my answer too."

"Golly, Nine is that you're reason? I already- we already knew that you are shy. Aren't you going to give it a try? I'm sorry but you are a very big lame. This is your chance. I thought we had agreed on this, huh?" Eight brows slightly knitted. "Go on. Make at least a move. You haven't' made one. But are you planning to court her? "

Nine sighed and at last his eyes moved on him. "We're just the same Eight." Then he rolled his eyes and stare back at Seven, but where is she? Damn, that's the reason why he doesn't want to leave his eyes on her. In a second she's just sitting there but now…He felt quite pissed on Eight. But Eight's voice slightly rose this time. "No, we're not. I'm not like you. I can at least talk to Cater. And we're best buds. Unlike you, there's not at least a word friend on your relationship with Seven, even acquaintance."

Nine scoffed, crossing his arms and frowned at Eight. "Then why don't you ask your Cater to a dance, if you too is not lame? And why do you even care about my relationship with Seven?"

Eight felt more pissed '_Damn! Is this guy numb? Did he not see how we support him for that girl? Damn him!_'

And Eight said, quite irritated. "Of course we care, idiot! And I don't know if I can hide my feelings for her anymore. She's too amazing tonight. And my feelings for her are overflowing right now. I'm afraid my friendship with her might break."

Nine sighed to decrease his irritation. "I feel the same, Eight. I don't know how to face her. Like what you said, Cater looks amazing for you and Seven looks amazing to me too. Can't you get it? And I don't know if I'm going to court her."

"I totally understand you, Nine. My point is that, you haven't done, at least, a single thing or even a move towards her, have you not realized that? And we, as your friends, think that tonight is the perfect chance to talk to her. I mean you got all the reason, ask her to a dance."

What Eight said struck him. He has a point. Well, all he says has a point. Right, this is his chance. Stupid! Why hadn't he thought about it? He's wasting all the time he got. But it's just eleven o' clock, he still have more time. Then he started to stand and took the rose which is slowly getting dry, other than that it's still color red. But when he was about to stand, a hand suddenly held his shoulder. And as he turned he saw Machina, and he can't believe what he is seeing. Machina is holding hands with Seven. He looks back at Machina, wide-eyed, and Machina winked at him, smiling. Machina turned to Seven. "Er…Seven I'd like to introduce to you my very good-looking friend, Nine." Machina turned back at Nine and signaled him to stand up. Nine nervously stood. He gulped, and then he felt his heart pounding furiously, especially when Machina showed Seven in front of him. Seven gave Nine a small smile. Machina, then, turned to Nine. "And, Nine, I have here Seven. I bet you already know her." He smiled. Nine gulped once more, he's stunned. Seven is quite confused on what's happening. First, Machina smiled at her and held his hand to her like he's asking her to a dance, that's why she took it. Then in the second, Machina brought her and introduced to her the guy her friends like to talk about and make fun of, no other than Nine.

Machina mouthed Nine again, "Your hand. Held it." He eyed him. Eight just sat there and watched, wearing an amused smile. Nine look at Machina, and then he, hesitantly, held his hand in front of him. It's like he knows where this thing will go, that cause his heart to beat more wild and louder. He hopes that Seven won't hear his heart beat or else she'll know that he's more nervous than ever. Seven felt her heart skipped a beat as she saw Machina placed her hand gently on Nine's exposed hand. She looks at him, bewildered then to Nine. As soon as Nine met her hand, Nine felt that he's going to melt anytime. Her hands are so soft, like cotton. He wants to squeeze it suddenly, but afraid Seven would mistake him as a pervert. Then Machina let go of his hand on them and clasp his hand and turned to each of them. "So enjoy!" then he moved on Nine's back and tapped it, and whispered. "So I'm gonna leave her all to you now. Do your best!" Then he gently pushed Nine for him to walk his partner on the dance floor. Nine can't take his eyes off her. Then he gulped once more. And as he felt that Machina is pushing him and heard what he said, his heart that's already beating rapidly, jerked once more and how he hoped that his face isn't red. Then he slowly and nervously led Seven on the dance floor.

"Have a good time." Machina smiled.

**oOo**

Seven find this guy a little weird. Since they dance, Nine didn't look at her even once. His head is all but lowered. She suddenly is starting to believe what her friends were saying about him.

Nine's hands were on her slim waist, nervously, while her hands were on his broad shoulders. Nine, on the other hand, feels like he's going to suffocate, he can't breathe properly. His head is screaming for AIR! And it's like this girl has electricity within her body. Since he held her waist, he felt electricity flowed within the veins of his arm, to his spine, up to his head, which made his face to be red. But gladly, it's dark and only party lights lit the gymnasium. But he still hopes that Seven won't notice the redness of his face. His heart didn't stop beating since Machina showed her to him. But he didn't know whether to be happy or not. His dream is just starting, but he thinks he won't make it. His friends had told him many times to ask Seven to a dance and talk to her. But he can't say a single word. He felt that there's something stuck in his throat. Seven decided to just ignore the weirdness of this guy, and listen to the music. The music played was Falling Stars, and it's so calming. Nine can't hear the song. All he knows is that the girl of his dreams is here, dancing with him. All he could hear is her even breathing. And all he could feel is her presence and all he could scent is her sweet smell. Man he feels like he's a mad man in love. But is he in love or this is just infatuation. He doesn't want to think. He doesn't want to feel any regret after this dance but it's like he's starting to feel it. '_Damn! The rose!' _In the entire thing he could forget how in the world did he forgot to bring the rose? He suddenly felt uneasy. He can't concentrate. When he felt that somebody's speaking. '_I-is she talking to me?_' Then he moved his attention to her and he's too stunned. She really is speaking to him. He tried to talk. "Er…E-excuse me?" Then Seven, suddenly leaned closer on his ear, which made his heart jump. He can't move an inch suddenly. Then he heard her saying. "I said, what is that rose doing on your back pocket? I-Is that really included in your suit?" and he felt that she's smiling. Then he slowly leaned away and looks at her. "R-Rose?" Then he turned at his back pocket and was so surprised to see a rose. But how did it got there. Then he suddenly saw Machina from afar, dancing with some girl who winked and smiled at him. Golly, his friends are his savior. '_Thanks to you guys!' _he thought as he smiled back at Machina. Then he turned back to Seven, and realized that the music just ended. "E-er…I-it's for you." Then he took it and gave it to her, nervously. Seven's smile faded. This is the third rose she received. So it means she's Nine's first dance. "T-thank you." She manages a smile. Nine smiled, shyly and slightly bowed his head. "N-no…Thank you." Then he hurriedly walks away, leaving her at the center of the dance floor. Then he, at once, sat back on his chair and heaves a deep sigh. How long is he not breathing? But now's different, he wore a very beautiful smile. And he found Eight seems surprised.

"What? Is there anything wrong?"

"Anything wrong? Yeah, a very big wrong. How in the world you leave her just like that? You must at least walk her back at her table."

Nine stopped, his smile faded. And remembered it. He's so shy, he left her. Then he turned back to where Seven is and she's nowhere to be seen. She's not even sitting at her table. Then Machina appeared in nowhere, suddenly. "Hey, sorry to say but it's a big no-no for a guy to leave his partner on the dance floor."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

Then Jack appeared, grinning. "Hey I saw it. So how was it? Have you talked to her?"

"N-Not really. I can't speak."

Then Eight suddenly spoke. "What? You didn't speak to each other? Then what's that, I saw it huh, she leaned to you closer." he smiled, teasingly.

Nine remembered it again, and he flushed. "S-she just noticed the rose on the back pocket of my pants."

"T-that's all?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then you even leave her like that?"

"I-I gave the rose."

Machina scoffed. "You even forgot about it."

"I know. But thanks Machina."

Jack chuckled. "You're really-"

Nine interrupted. "Lame, I know. Don't need to say it." He knew it, he won't make it. He's lame like what his friends always told him. Even the girls, finds him one too, and he bet even Seven also. He sighed. "E-excuse me." Then he stood and decided to breathe some fresh air outside.

Then the boys began blaming each other.

Eight said. "It's your fault, Jack. You shouldn't have said that."

Jack scoffed. "Eight don't talk like you didn't call him lame, too."

"But I just call him like that in the right time."

"Right time? Are you kidding me? When's the right time?"

"Enough guys…" Machina said. "What's happened has happened."

"Hey, you belong here too." Eight said. "It's like it's even his fault that he forgot his rose."

"W-what do you mean? I'm not blaming him."

"Eight, enough blaming us. It's our entire fault, okay?" Jack said.

Eight sighed. "It's his fault too. We're just helping him remember?"

**oOo**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you leave her, bug brain?" Nine muttered, under his breath. He kicked a tree trunk in annoyance to himself. His hands on his pants' side pockets. But after a while, he's smiling to himself, blushing. He really won't forget this night. He could still remember the dance and how she leaned to him. He still could feel her hot breathe beneath his ears. And he blushed more, but maybe there's nothing perfect in this world. And he's the one who just ruined its perfectness. "Why? Why did you leave her, idiot?" Then he kicked the tree trunk again. Then his friends' words echoed in his brain. _'...a very big no-no…you're a-….a very big wrong…. How can you leave her just like that?' _

"Damn!" he cursed to himself and kicked the tree once again. He's mad at himself. '_Why do you need to be so lame and too idiot?_' He huffed, sharply. Then he felt that he's not alone. He suddenly felt embarrassed, how long is this person whoever he is, standing there? Did he saw his quiet outburst or had he heard him? Then he hesitantly, with his head lowered turned to the man, but he's so surprised to found that it's a girl and not just a girl. It's Seven. '_So she's here all along.' _But how long is she standing there? Had she heard his tantrums? He suddenly felt more embarrassed. And he can't move an inch suddenly, even if she's standing several inches from him. Then he remembered his friends' words again, on how his friends persuaded just for him to have enough courage to talk to her. Then he heaved a deep sigh. '_You can do this._' he convinced himself. Then he slowly walks towards her until he's right behind her. Man, his body is trembling. And his heart skipped a beat again. This girl always makes his heart beat this way. He suddenly felt his whole body weakening. Then he gently coughed to get her attention. "Ehem, ehem."

Seven is looking up at the stars on the sky, when she heard somebody coughed, quietly, behind her. Then she, slowly but hesitantly, turned around. She didn't expect to see Nine.

Nine, secretly, wiped his sweating hands on his pants. "E-er…I-I've been looking for you actually. I-I didn't expect to s-see you here." Then he thought. '_Stop stammering._'

Seven was quite surprised. "Oh…w-why?"

"Er…I-I just want to apologize f-for leaving you at the dance floor… e-earlier." He gulped. He felt a sweat fell on his forehead. _'She's so beautiful. She's even more beautiful this close.'_

"O-oh that. I-it's alright." She managed to smile. But honestly, she felt embarrassed as he left her.

Nine managed, and walk beside her and look up the sky, but she's more beautiful than the stars that he stare back at her at once. "H-honestly…" his eyes moved to the side, sheepish looking. "I-I'm shy towards you." Then he realized he can't take to look at her this long, especially now that he's facing her. He looks away. Seven didn't know what to react. She didn't know if what he meant is a good thing or not. Then she tried to ask. "W-why?" she looks away too and decided to look at the ground. With that Nine can't speak suddenly, he didn't know what to say. But instead, he said "I hope w-we can be friends." He turned at her and grinned sheepishly, with a hand on the back of his head. Seven turned at him and smiled. "S-sure." And Nine for the first time, felt at ease even if Seven is beside him. He put his hand that's on his head down. Smile won't leave his lips, until he met his bed. He looked at the boring white ceiling of his room, his hands behind his head. That was the best night he ever had. Happenings came running back in his mind: the dance, on how they were close to each other and on how she lean towards him and whispered, hearing that very melodic voice of hers. And on how she gave him one of her very sweet smiles. Then he had dreamed of her that whole day, and they were dancing, talking and laughing.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>wow...improvements...you finally made it Nine! But stupiditywon't leave you..XD...<p>

So what do you think of this chapter?

Please Review. Thanks so much! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_****The last Chapter and the end..^^_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

~**Set-Up Blues**~

_Few days passed _and back to school again. All the senior and junior students are still talking about their prom.

Jack, Eight and Nine gathered at the canteen. Nine is still wearing a smile.

"It seems that we're happy, huh?" Eight smiled. Nine felt happy, still. He really still can't forget what happened last prom night. It's like one of his dreams has came true. He finally had talked to her and they're friends, finally. This morning, as he and Seven crossed directions, she smiled at him and he didn't expect it, then his smile grew more wide. Eight and Jack already understand their friend's smile. Then Jack said. "So did you do the thing I told you to do?"

Nine felt slightly confused. "Talk to her? Yeah, I had talked to her." Then he smiled again.

"Yeah, that's good you had finally talked to her but did you tell her some lines?"

'_Line._' Nine repeated on his head. Then he slapped his forehead "_Damn!_ Why did you just remind me of that now?"

Jack can't believe it. "What do you mean?"

"I-I forgot."

"What? Then you're blaming me? I even ask you to repeat what you're supposed to do in that head of yours, right? I just don't know if you have brain."

"Hey, that's so mean. I'm sorry. I just got mesmerized by her. And I'm too nervous. If you're just on my place that time."

"Heh. If I'm in your place, I'm sure Seven's my girlfriend now." Jack said, smugly.

Nine felt his heart twitched. "H-hey, take that back."

Jack grinned. "That is if you tell her at least one line, but how? That night is the only chance you've got and even the perfect chance."

"Well, it's not a problem. We're friends now. She even smiled at me this morning." Nine's smile grew wider.

Jack smirked; he crossed his arms and leaned on his seat. "That's nice. But are you sure you could say that in front of her friends?"

"Then if she happens to be alone."

"Are you sure? But how? It sounds kinda weird. For example, a girl approached you just to tell you some line? I mean, what will she think? I'm sure she'll ask herself why you told her such thing."

Nine didn't speak, Jack was right. That sounds weird. "Then what will I do?"

"Think of a way."

**oOo**

Jack's words echoed in Nine's mind. '_Think of a way…Think of a way…'_

Until he got home from school, nothing is going in his mind. Not a single idea. He felt irritated that he sat on his bed and ruffled his hair in irritation. "Ugh! Think Nine! Think!"

Then his cell phone rang. It was Eight. Then he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Nine. This is urgent. Can you meet me in front of the cinema? Get dressed." Then he hangs up, not letting Nine to say a single word. So it means, he's not allowed to say no. Then Nine, without any other choice, get dressed. He put on his white long sleeved shirt, where he folded his sleeves up to his elbow. Then black faded jeans and white high cut sneakers. Then off he goes. As he went at the meeting place, he was so surprised and never expected that Eight isn't alone, he's with their friends and he's even smiling. He went to Eight. "Hey, what's this?"

Eight turned at him. "Hey, you're here. What's this? Isn't it obvious? We're gonna watch some movie."

"I thought…" Nine can't believe it. "You called me on my phone and said it's urge-" he trailed off as he saw something unbelievable. His eyes slightly widened. Eight knew it, and then he smiled. "What is it, again?"

"S-she's…S-seven's here?" His eyes are still on Seven. Seven is wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, then a beige jeans and white low cut sneakers. And even on those simple clothes, she's still pretty. He's not tired of telling her that she's beautiful, lovely, pretty, because _that_ is her. And besides that, she has a nice attitude and is also kind.

Seven is with Sice. "Where are the others?" she asked Sice.

"Well, they're not coming. I knew it, Seven. Remember what we told you about Nine-" Sice was cut mid-sentence as King suddenly spoke.

"Cut it Sice, you want to miss the film or not?"

Sice rolled her eyes and whispered to Seven "Maybe later."

Then the group went in the cinema. All the boys are complete, Ace, Machina, Jack, Trey, King, Eight and Nine. But Nine wondered why it is only Sice and Seven, but he didn't care, at least Seven is here.

Inside the cinema, Eight made Nine quite confused on where to sit until he made him and Seven be the seatmates. Nine sat there, his eyes on the big screen, not knowing that Seven is beside him. Then he accidentally held some stranger's hand as he was about to rest his arms on the arm rest. He immediately took his hand off and turned, but he was so surprised that he can't move. "S-Seven."

Seven is following Sice by her eyes who told her that will just go to the comfort room, when she felt a hand touched hers, and then she at once turned and saw Nine.

"S-sorry." Nine said. Then he looks back at the big white screen, clasping his hands in front of him.

While on the other hand…

"Let's leave them." Eight whispered to Trey. Then Trey nodded. And the boys, except for Nine, even if the movie is not starting yet, started to stand and make their way out. They're actually seated behind Nine's seat. Then Nine felt like his friends are moving away, he turned back and saw Eight smiling who just got out from his seat.

"H-hey!" Nine whispered, calling his friends.

Jack suddenly appeared by the back of his chair, leaning his arm on the back rest and whispered to him. "We'll just buy something. You don't want to leave your partner right? She's waiting for her companion too. So if you're also planning to buy something, just leave if Sice gets back, understand?" then Jack leaned away and winked with a smile on his face. Then the boys left. Nine sighed and turned back at the screen which started to show images. But it's still commercial. He and Seven just kept quiet, until the movie starts. Then Seven suddenly spoke but to herself. "Sice is taking too long." But Nine heard her, he turned at her. Then he remembers his friends, suddenly. As he turned on his back, his friends hasn't come back yet. _'What's taking them so long?' _he thought.

"E-er…I'll just check on Sice." Seven said, looking at him. She's going to leave him. He hesitated but he nodded. Then Seven stood but a hand caught her arm, she turned. Nine took his hand off her arm. "I-I'm sorry, b-but y-you're coming back, right?" He tried to look at her. He didn't know if he's doing the right thing. Then he saw Seven nodded then he felt relief, then she left. This is his chance; Jack has challenged him to tell her at least a line. But he's thinking where his friends are.

Seven went on the girl's comfort room and tried to call Sice on each cubicle, but no one's answering. Sice is not even at the comfort room. '_Where are you?_'she thought. But she was about to go at the exit when she remember that Nine is inside. Then she sighed and decided to go back.

Nine just stare at the screen but he can't even see the images. He's kind of anxious, Seven is taking too long. How he hopes, she hadn't left him. When at last, he saw her. And as she got nearer, he still can't help but to feel nervous. He can't believe that he's alone with her again. "S-so have you seen her?" Nine looked up at her. Seven sighed as she sat, looking at the big screen. "No. she told me that she'll just go to the comfort room but I didn't saw her there." Then she suddenly felt a bad feeling about this. But she hopes her guess isn't right. But it seems that this is a set up. Well, if it is, they're too obvious. '_But why?_' Then she slowly turned at Nine who's eyes were on the big screen too. Then she felt her heart skipped a beat suddenly, and she felt awkward, suddenly. She decided to look back at the screen and remembered what her friends had told her this morning.

"_Hey, Seven don't be mad but I, I mean we, noticed something." Deuce said. They're at the canteen, speaking with low voices._

"_W-what is it?" Seven asked._

"_It seems that Nine has a crush on you." Then the girls exchanged glances. Seven became speechless. She can't believe what she's hearing. "W-well, don't you guys include me on your Prince Nine."_

_Prince Nine, because she noticed that all her friends' favorite topic is Nine and use him to tease with Queen, Deuce, Cater, Sice, and Cinque. Tease him for themselves and they'll feel annoy in the end, except for her, because Seven is too quiet and they respect her. And Seven is the tallest among the girls._

"_Hey, we're not including you, we're telling the truth." Sice placed her right elbow on Seven's left shoulder._

_Cinque nodded. "Yeah. Look, we observed you as you danced with Nine. Well, specifically, we observed Nine. He seems looking awkward and nervous. And he even left you on the dance floor which means he really is nervous. Then we found that he's wearing 'that' smile as he sat back on his table."_

"_Smile like he's in love." Cater said._

"_Yeah." Cinque said. "Then, honestly, we sneaked outside that prom night and we found you and Nine alone."_

_Seven felt sick on this conversation, she's still not planning to have any boyfriends and she's not attracted to any guys either. She just find Nine good-looking, and he's not bad at all. He's kind of funny, even, she thinks._

"_And another, I noticed that every time we passed onto their group, Nine is looking at our direction. And that's when I noticed that Nine seems looking at you and not Queen, but it's kinda ironic we're teasing Queen that time. "Sice chuckled._

_And Queen kind of felt relief and smiled smugly. "See? And you keep on teasing me at him. You must tease Seven, instead."_

_Seven can't believe what she heard._

_Cinque said. "Yeah, I noticed it too. He keeps on looking at you."_

_Then all the girls squealed. "Nine likes Seven!"_

_Seven flushed._

The film just ended and the crowds started to make their way out. And yet Nine's friends hasn't come back and so as Sice. Nine thinks that this is his friends doing, for him to talk to her again. But why are they doing this? Yet he felt thankful to them. As they got out from the cinema, they stopped walking and turned at each other.

"E-er…you want to go out?" Nine asked.

Seven felt confused and gave him a sheepish smile. "E-er…w-we're already outside."

Nine felt embarrassed. "O-oh right. I'm sorry." Then he tried to keep his coolness to hide his embarrassment and said. "What I mean is how about we grab some dinner?"

"S-sure."

"My treat." He grinned. Then he looked around for a restaurant and saw a high class-looking restaurant. It's a fast casual restaurant.

"How about we try that." Nine said.

Seven's face crumpled a little. "Er…are you sure? I mean-" she haven't finished what she's saying. When Nine started to walk. "Come on." Then she just followed.

**oOo**

They ended up outside. Nine felt embarrassed again. The restaurant is quite expensive.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't have much money." He smiled sheepishly.

Seven smiled. "It's alright. Let's eat at Seventh Heaven. It's not that expensive there and the food is good."

He really loves her smile. Then he found himself smiling too. "Sure."

Then they walk, Seven is the one who leads the way. Nine just followed. And after a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant. Then they went in. The restaurant is quite big and has a small bar at the right side where, adults, specifically the professional ones, drunk. It's not cheap-looking and not classy looking. He loves this place and the price is modest, not that high and not that low. They sat beside the big glass window.

"Do you eat here often?" Nine asked as they sat.

"Not really. Mostly people who eat here are obviously, students, young couples or people who only have enough money."

Nine was quite affected at what she said about people who only have enough money, knowing that he first brought her at an expensive restaurant, knowing that his money is not that big. Then he decided to change the subject. "So what are you gonna order?" Then Seven told him her order.

After they ate, they decided to sit for a while. Nine just realized that is this some kind of a date? Or are they even dating? The thought make him blush, but he didn't let her notice it.

Seven was saying. "I wonder where Sice and the others are." She stared outside the glass window, when she heard a very weird question. Did she hear just right? She slowly turned at Nine. "I-I'm sorry?"

Nine lowered his head and closed his eyes. He pursed his lips and his face so red. '_You can do it._'

Then he started to speak. "A-are you a-a magnet?"

Seven blinked and felt confused and quite nervous suddenly. She smiled, confusedly "W-what? N-no…W-why?"

Nine heave a deep sigh. He's too red. "B-Because I-I am, honestly, a-attracted to you." He shut his eyes more. There, he had said it.

Seven's face became a shade of pink. She suddenly can't speak. Did he just confess to her? But she manages to smile. "W-wow. That's a nice line huh…W-where'd you get that?" she chuckled nervously.

Nine slowly looked up at her, his face is pink. He smiled. "R-really? I-I'm glad you think so."

Seven just smiled. "E-er…it's getting late already. I need to go home now. Mom sure is waiting for me."

"B-better." Then Nine went off his chair and waited for her to stand. As she stands, he said. "I-I'll walk you home."

"O-okay."

Then they walk all the way to her home. Besides it's just near the city. They just stayed quiet, feeling awkward. Seven's heart is beating quite fast. She never expected that Nine would tell her such thing. And she still could remember his exact words clearly. _'B-Because I-I am, __**honestly**__, a-attracted to you…'_ his words resounded in her head. Then she takes note at the word 'honestly'. So what her friends told her is true. Her heart beats faster suddenly, and she has no courage to look at this guy walking beside her, suddenly.

Nine felt nervous still and worried. What if she hates him now for telling such funny thing? How he wished he didn't say it. And he felt more awkward, she didn't spoke to him after he told her that. At the restaurant earlier, she freely can speak to him or they will exchange questions and answers. But now, she already knows what he truly felt towards her. She felt shy towards him now. Will she able to talk to him again? Or had he disappointed her?

After several minutes of walking and silence, they stopped in front of a small cute looking beige house with a porch and different kinds of plants that surrounds it. A light was lit at the porch. "So here's my home." Seven said, and tried to look at him and smiled. "Wanna come in?"

"E-er, no…besides my parents are waiting for me too. Thank you, by the way." He manages a smile.

"Thank you too for treat."

"N-No problem at all. It's for you."

Seven felt awkward again. She's really not used at such.

Nine got alerted. "A-and I'm sorry about earlier. I-I make you feel awkward."

Seven felt shy suddenly. So he noticed it. "No. I-It's not what you're thinking."

Nine just smiled. "I- I hope we're still friends."

"Of course."

And Nine felt relief and happy about that. "A-And I hope we go out s-some time again." Man, he never felt this desperate.

Seven didn't know what to answer; she didn't know what she feels towards him. But she felt happy with him. "W-why not?" Besides, being with him is not that bad. She knows she'll feel used to this too. And this is just her second time with him. What about getting to know this guy, right?

Nine felt happier. "Thanks. I-I hope you're not mad at me."

"N-No I'm not-"

Nine interrupted her. "Especially if what I told you earlier is true. Yes, I'm attracted, I mean, very attracted to you, Seven. I'm sorry, I can't hold this anymore. And-and good night. T-take care always." Then he didn't decide to wait for what she'll say. He, at once, started to walk away.

Seven just stood there, stunned. She just blinked and not moving as she stare at him as he walks away.

Then her mom called her from inside. "Seven! Are you already there?"

Seven turned at her house. "Y-Yes, mom." Then she took another glance at him before she walks inside her house.

**oOo**

Nine feel so elated. He lied on his bed with a smile on his face. Though despite his happiness, he felt some regret and he's kind of worried. He's worried about his friendship with Seven. He's worried that he had broken it. He knows and he could feel that Seven will feel awkward around him and maybe, because she already knows what he felt, she'll sure distant to him now. His smile faded on that thought. He, suddenly, find it harder to sleep. He can't feel at ease. He turns around and twitches on his bed, blaming himself again. Why did he even tell her that very lame line? but if he won't tell some pick-up line to her…_'I'm sure, Seven's my girlfriend now.' _Jack's words resounded in his head. No, he won't even let that happen. He sighed and a thought make him realize. He muttered to himself. "Alright…" he sighed. " Yeah, she already knows what I feel and sure, she'll feel awkward. Maybe it's better that she felt that way, than anyone will steal her from me…. Nine, Nine, Nine, you speak like you even own her. At least, Jack would take back what he told me, earlier. And Seven said that you're still friends. But it's easy to say that, but hard to do. Yeah, we're friends, an awkward one. But no, I won't give up. This is just starting. I'll still treat her the way I treat her. Fight your shyness and don't feel awkward. Pretend that you haven't told her your feelings yet. Start at the beginning again until…." Nine feel thrilled that he can't continue it. Then finally

"I will be her _forever._"

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The end!^^ so what do you think of the whole story? hehe..sorry if Nine's a bit OC..I just made him overly stupid and lame, for humor. and the attitude I made is what I think of them. And what do you think of Seven and Nine tandem? :"


End file.
